Cuando las hojas han comenzado a Caer
by Xionagi
Summary: Luego de días sin verse, la angustia invade por completo a Yui, esto la llevara a tomar decisiones poco usuales


Las primeras hojas otonales realizan su primera danza estacional, anunciando su fr gil llegada, la ma ana est algo fr a y para protegerse de ello Azusa usa una larga y delicada bufanda tono rojo carmes , emprende su viaje rumbo a clases con su guitarra al hombro, pregunt ndose que nuevo pasar el d a de hoy, pensativa mira hacia el cielo ahondando en peque os pasos, la hora est a su favor, lo que le permite disfrutar de una agradable caminata. Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad unos peque os pasos se oyen tumultuosos en el pasillo, anunciando a cada instante Es hora de levantarse! Ui! ya ten a predispuesto todo en la peque a mesa de centro, a n as su hermana no respond a a sus llamados... Ay, onee-chan! que har s sin m el pr ximo a o - se dice a si misma, al momento que arroja un profundo suspiro- al instante se escucha un estridor, no es nada m s que Yui quien a n semi dormida cay por las escaleras. Buenos d as -grita en rgica como cada ma ana; al momento que toma una de las tostadas predispuestas en la mesa- V monos, ya es tarde. - toma por el brazo a su peque a hermana, al momento que toma los obentos - Vaya que est frio, el verano ya se ha marchado -comenta algo triste- Las clases toman un rumbo algo lento, algo tedioso, el reloj pareciese como si no avanzar nunca... Yui no aguanta el momento que suene la ultima campana para que llegue la hora del t con sus queridas compa eras de banda, pero por sobre todas las cosas poder ver a su adorada Azu-nyan ha pasado un largo fin de semana sin saber de ella lo que la tiene algo triste... pasan las horas y al fin es momento de la ltima campanada de clases. Yui entusiasmada toma su bolso, y acelera el paso velozmente para llegar hasta la sala de m sica... Dentro ya estaban Mugi, Mio y Ritsu... mira apresurada a su alrededor preguntando y Azu nyan? -al tiempo que lanza una mirada apenada al suelo- Qu , no te lo dijo? debe presentar un proyecto escolar que les quitar mucho tiempo, as que no vendr en toda la semana -dijo Mio- Eso fue como una pu alada directo la coraz n de Yui Una semana? -enfatiz , al tiempo que se arroja sobre el sof de la sala de m sica- eso es mucho tiempo Miooo! -la mira con ojos llorosos- Quieroo ver a Azu- nyan! ... Decepcionada y melanc lica, Yui emprende el viaje rumbo a su casa!; al llegar Ui con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro tararea una canci n al tiempo que prepara la cena, Oh! onee-chan bienvenida, mira prepar tu comida preferida, -corre y la abraza- nee-chan! eres la mejor! -al momento que a hurtadillas roba algo de comida, - Estamos celebrando algo? -pregunta mientras quita la cuchara de su boca- que digamos hoy fue un muy buen d a... de verdad? y que pas para que fuese tan bueno?... Pues hoy fui a casa de Asu-chan para avanzar el proyecto y la verdad lo pasamos muy bien -sonr e dulcemente- Yui abri sus ojos con sorpresa, asu-nyan nunca me ha invitado a su casa pens - procur que su hermana no notara la pena que sent a, pero sin tanto ajetreo tom sus cosas y se fue a la cama, en verdad no estaba de nimos para nada... y as paso lunes, martes, mi rcoles, y jueves. la angustia ya no pod a m s con su coraz n.-  
Era la ma ana del viernes, al parecer para Yui m s fr a y l gubre que los d as anteriores, como nunca emprende su rumbo a clases m s temprano de lo com n, hasta Ui se sinti extra ada por ello; solo ten a una meta en su mente, este d a estar si o si junto a su adorada asu-nyan, la espera ya era demasiada, hasta sent a que hab a olvidado su voz... Decidida lanz una orden hacia su peque a hermana cosa poco usual en ella- Uiiii!.. Est tarde te acompa ar a casa de Asu-nyan. Como hermana mayor debo procurar que hagas las cosas correctamente. Ui lanza una mirada algo extra ada- emm est bien, espero asuza no se moleste pens - Como si fuese a acabar el mundo Yui miraba constantemente su reloj, preguntaba cuantas clases quedaban, ni siquiera comi de su obento, ya no soportaba m s. Al sonar la campana como un torbellino se lanz hacia el sal n de su hermana al momento de alzaba su brazo derecho y dec a- Uii! Vine por ti! ; al tiempo que ella sal a del sal n en compa a de Asuza- su coraz n se abalanzo, y como abatida por una fuerza mayor no contuvo sus ganas y la abraz fuertemente; r pidamente Asuza tom distancia y pregunto. Yui sempai Qu haces aqu ?. Bueno pues yo vine a acompa arlas sonri amablemente; al tiempo que tomaba por el brazo a ambas Vamos que se hace tarde, no pod a contener la emoci n que sent a, iba al fin al lugar del cual deseaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.  
Una vez ah , Yui no hab a pensado en que hacer t pico de ella en realidad- se sent a algo incomoda, agregando el hecho que azusa y Ui trabajaban arduamente; mientras que ella esta engullendo cada poco de pastel que quedaba sobre la mesa a n as , mientras ellas dos interactuaban sobre su trabajo, Yui no pod a quitar los ojos de su adorada Azu-nyan, sent a como que no hubiese nada ni nadie m s en la habitaci n, hab a un ruido s rdido una dulce voz que la hac a perderse entre la nada, que la hac a envolverse en una plenitud de sensaciones que la llevaban a elevarse por todo el cuarto.

De pronto una voz la hizo despertar de su trance era Ui quien le preguntaba si deseaba otra taza de t moviendo gilmente su cabeza solo respondi - si no es mucha la molestia sonr e, mientras frota su cabeza con su mano izquierda- al ver que Ui se dirige a la cocina no puede evitar acercarse un poco m s a Azusa quien estaba completamente concentrada en ideas que planteaba en su cuaderno de notas. -Yui no pudo contenerse y sin saber como r pidamente arrebat de sus manos el l piz con el que Azusa escrib a- Qu sucede Yui-sempai? Yui no puede contener m s sus deseos de abrazarla y se arroja sobre ella, al momento que susurra a su o do extra aba tanto que me llamaras as - Azusa la quita de encima de un empuj n, Yui entrecruza sus dedos circularmente mientras mira al piso agregando Es que nadie me llama como lo haces tu . De pronto suenan las tazas era Ui de vuelta, el ambiente se volvi algo tenso Yui comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de poder compartir m s con su querida azu-nyan, -arrojando un fuerte suspiro se arroja sobre la mesa con una cara de tristeza. No te pongas triste onee-chan ya estamos por terminar y preparar algo delicioso para ti este d a si? mueve su cabeza al tiempo que sonr e; Yui infla sus mejillas mientras agrega- no, no quiero nada de eso bueno, Qu deseas entonces? dice Azusa al momento que apoya su ment n sobre su mano - Pues quisiera . Bueno ya sabes -guarda silencio- Qu yo lo s ? A qu te refieres Yui- sempai? yo solo vine con la intenci n de poder compartir contigo aunque sea poder tocar la guitarra junto a ti, pero por lo visto, solo estorbo en este lugar -un peque o golpe azot el coraz n de Azusa; se preguntaba como no se hab a percatado de las constantes insistencias de Yui por estar con ella, en el fondo eso le dio una c lido latir- . Onee-chan no digas eso agrega Ui al tiempo que la abraza s que esta semana te has sentido muy sola, he estado llegando tarde cada d a y no han podido ensayar como corresponde en la banda y todo es por culpa de este trabajo. Sabes ahora mismo ir a comprar algo para la cena, algo que te har muy feliz, no quiero que te sientas sola onee-chan la abraza fuertemente- Gracias nee-chan agrega Yui con voz temblorosa mientras responde fuertemente a su abrazo- *Ui toma su bolso y emprende rumbo al mercado; antes de percatarse Yui hab a conseguido lo que hab a buscado durante toda una semana, poder estar a solas que su querida Azusa.  
Una vez las dos solas en la habitaci n el silencio se volvi tortuoso, se volvi profundo e incluso sofocante, Yui mirando al suelo no sab a que hacer, con sus manos apretaba fuertemente el borde de la mesa sin saber que decir, sent a como si su coraz n se iba a salir de su pecho, de pronto sin saber como pronunci firmemente, !No quiero separarme de ti, no verte por tantos d as me pone muy triste siento que mis d as no son lo mismo y en cada nube que miro al cielo estas tu, cada hoja ca da por este invierno est s tu, s que no somos m s que compa eras de banda, s que no soy qui n para decir estas cosas, pero es algo que ten a guardado hace mucho en mi coraz n ! su respiraci n se aceleraba, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, pero a n as ten a la certeza que quedaban muchas cosas por decir puso su mano en su pecho - Acaso no entiendes que no puedo estar lejos de ti, eres m s importante que mis clases, m s importante que los ensayos, eres m s importante que cualquier otra cosa. Toma las manos de azusa; quien temblorosa no puede siquiera pesta ear ante las sinceras palabras de Yui, su coraz n lat a con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera le dejaban aliento alguno, las palabras cada segundo tomaban m s fuerza, torn ndose verdad absoluta en la habitaci n- Azusa completamente avergonzada clava su mirada al suelo, Solo dices eso porque no nos hemos visto estos d as Presiona fuertemente con sus manos el borde de su falda- Esto no es nada especial me quieres tal como a las dem s, solo es un juego tuyo para vengarte verdad arroja un grito de desesperaci n- Yui no aguanta la presi n generada en el ambiente y solo se limita a abrazarla fuertemente, Crees que mi pecho estar a de esta forma por cualquier otra de las chicas? Crees que no estar a aqu mirando como una idiota mientras trabajabas solo por molestarte? O es que Acaso te das cuenta de c mo te miro? -Su voz de pronto se pauso mientras acaricia el cabello se Azusa, se acerca lentamente a su o do mientras le susurra- No te das cuenta lo que siento por ti? toma su rostro fr gilmente como si se tratase de el instrumento m s delicado sobre la tierra Solo quiero quiero sacar esto que llevo aqu dentro, es algo que me esta asfixiando, y ese algo eres t ! - mientras se acerca lentamente, sus respiraciones est n frente a frente, sus labios a punto de tomar contacto; Azusa ensimismada en un hechizo casi irreal, siente como si sus m s profundos sue os fueron presentados en este momento, su cuerpo se encuentra inm vil, su coraz n inmerso, su respiraci n profunda y sus labios quietos. Sab a que esto era lo que hab a esperado desde hac a mucho, pero se negaba a aceptarlo desde lo m s profundo de su ser. Sus labios estaban a mil metros de distancia y de ambas brot el m s dulce y tibio beso que jam s hayan experimentado en sus vidas sus brazos se cubrieron entre s como si la vida se les fuese en ello, el ambiente de pronto cambio completamente, la tensi n se hab a esfumado en ese lugar no cab a nadie m s, sus sentimientos llenaban la habitaci n, el beso se extendi m s de lo esperado, sus corazones se conectaron pod an sentir el uno de la otra y entre peque as pausas solo sonrisas brotaban de sus labios. Sin percatarse ambas estaban tendidas en el suelo, sin querer separarse jam s, las palabras realmente sobraban en ese momento solo eran sus labios los cuales pod an llenar cada espacio, cada segundo, cada momento

Los besos se volvian m s profundos, como si deseasen recabar m s y m s era como si quisieran unirse con la otra persona, y como en una especie de danza sus movimientos respond an como si todo hubiese estado predestinado desde un principio, las caricias se intensificaron, solo anhelaban llenarse la una de la otra, apaciguar la sensaci n que les oprim a el pecho Yui en un peque a pausa quit el list n de la camisa de Azusa, al tiempo que ella pregunta sonrrojada Qu haces?.. Solo quiero que puedas respirar mejor estas como sofocada dijo Yui al tiempo que rie tontamente- Azusa realmente avergonzada, mira al suelo y agrega, bueno entonces d jame hacer lo mismo por ti al tiempo que quita el list n del cuello de Yui- Azuuunyannnn! Grita Yui en rgicamente. Se abalanza r pidamente sobre ella y le da un r pido beso en el cuello y diciendo No sabes cuanto te extra aba

Sin darse cuenta hab a pasado m s de una hora, en ese mismo instante suena el altavoz! Era Ui que estaba de vuelta!. Ambas dieron un salto gigante y sintieron como si el coraz n se les hubiese subido a la garganta. Procurando ordenar todo r pidamente Yui ayudaba con el list n de Azusa. Al tiempo que agrega Gracias por todo me haces inmensamente feliz rob ndole fugazmente el ltimo beso antes de que Ui entre a la habitaci n!... Fin! 3


End file.
